Your the only One
by xAdorkablex48
Summary: One shot Song Your The Only One by Emily Osment


Forever is a long time  
I'm not gonna lie  
Is that a promise you can make  
Are we in the right place at the wrong time  
Right now I really need some space

Together on the front line  
Look me in the eye  
Tell it straight to my face  
Are we going to work it out  
Or pack it in  
I guess this is the chance we take

'Cause you are the only one  
That gets me  
Knows me  
Feels me  
Has me  
And you are the only one  
Who's close enough  
To drive me crazy  
Frustrate me  
Complicate me  
Make it harder than it needs to be  
But the things that you do  
And the things that you say  
Make me want to stay

Gabriella watched as her fiancé walked back and forth while he was on a phone call with the Lakers coach. Today was supposed to be a movie night. Troy already promised Gabriella for that, but right now she thinks it's going to be canceled. AGAIN! Gabriella got up from the couch and turned off the TV. She looked at Troy and saw him hold on finger up indicating one minute. She knew one minute will go to an hour so she grabbed the bowl of popcorn, the movie and her hot chocolate and took it upstairs. When she went upstairs she put her brown curly hair into a ponytail grabbed a cotton blanket and put the movie into a DVD player. This is what she gave up her dream for. Troy was asked to join the Lakers but that means leaving Mexico including Gabriella. Troy pleaded Gabriella to give up her fashion dream in Mexico and bring it to LA, so both of their dreams came true. Nobody in LA loved Gabriella's design, so she ended up working at a 5 star restraunt as a waitress. It isn't part of a Fashion industry but it's a job isn't? Gabriella sank into bed knowing her fiancé is going to leave her AGAIN! She was beyond upset and she just wants to leave. She didn't want her future to be like this. She just needed to get away to think about what she is going to do. When the movie started, the name of the movie in bold appeared "Up in the Air". George Clooney is Gabriella and Troy's all time favorite actors. Gabriella and Troy went to the Red Carpet premiere of Ocean Eleven and that's when they both met. Ever since then they always say George Clooney was their hero because he set them up. Little did they know it was just Fate?

"Brie?" Troy said coming in the bedroom, he took out his duffle bag and starts packing his clothes," why did you leave the living room?"

Gabriella didn't look up to Troy, her eyes was fixed on the screen," I thought I would leave the room so you can take care of business…" she closed her eyes and listen to his lies.

"We could've still watched the movie, that phone call was nothing," he said.

Gabriella let tears come down her face," no we can't Troy, I see your going somewhere." She said still staring at the TV.

"We are going to Chicago to practice and then we have a game… it was a last minute thing you know how it is…" Troy said stopped packing for a second and looking at Gabriella whose back was still facing him.

"Oh." That's all she said and whipped all her tears. She felt like he was lying, because all games are all schedule, they don't have a last minute game. "Have fun, good luck!" she yelled out refusing to turn around. Troy put his jersey in the bag and looked at Gabriella smiling. He put his bag by their bed and walked towards her and kissed her forehead, not even looking in her eye.

"I love you, miss you! I'll be back tomorrow night!" he left the room and Gabriella burst into tears and called Taylor. Taylor husband was on the Lakers team. She had to see if Troy was really going to Chicago for a game.

"Hello?!" Gabriella heard a man's voice and she reconigized it right away

"Chad?" she said and you can hear him chuckle

"Gabriella?" and he laughed again," Whats up Baby Sis?!"

Gabriella and Chad had a brother and sister relationship, of course they were related by blood but they always seem like it.

"Don't you have to go to Chicago?" she asked playing it out.

"Chicago? No why do you say that?" Chad said confused

Gabriella let a few more tears fall down," Troy said-"

You could hear Chad stuttered," W-w-what did T-t-troy say?"

"You guys have practice in Chicago and a last minute game…"

"Oh I guess I forgot, I have to call the coach and Troy to see when it is…" Chad said sighing," Gabs, I'm sorry… why don't you come over right now!?"

Gabriella giggled and smiled, well it's a huge empty house and she hated staying home," I'll be over in a few…" Gabriella hanged up and packed a night of clothes. She even put a box in her bag and she grabbed her jacket and car keys. She saw her Black BMW in the garage and she drove off.

She knocked on the door of the Danforth's household then all of a sudden it was open wide and there stand a little boy wearing a Lakers jersey and power ranger pj pants.

"AUNT GABBY!" the 3 year old little boy yelled and hugged her.

"Hey Dylan, how is my favorite little boy?" she laughed at his excitement. She walked inside and closed the door.

"I'm not a little boy, I'm a big boy!" he said that made her laugh once again

"I'm sure you are…" Taylor said walking out," Hey Gabs…" She saw Gabriella's red eyes… "He lied didn't he?"

Gabriella nodded with tears coming down her eyes. Chad came running in and hugged Gabriella. "Hey Little Sis, don't worry when he comes back tomorrow night I'll kick his ass" 20 minutes later, Dylan was asleep and everybody was on the couch talking.

"I don't know guys, forever is a long time, I can't live like this forever." Gabriella said drinking Coffee that Taylor made.

"Hon, why are you still with him?" Taylor said a little bit lost.

"Because all the sweet things he says, just makes me want to be close to him. He actually understands me and the small little things he does makes me love him more… it just drives me crazy." Gabriella smiled thinking about how Troy use to treat her. "It just makes me want to stay, because I want to hear him say more sweet things and do all the little things for me that I love."

Taylor smiled at me, while Chad frowned. He knew Troy was hurting her, and Gabriella loves him a lot. He couldn't watch Gabriella cry all night like she does every night because of Troy. He wants to know what Troy is really doing. Chad excused himself to the bathroom and he quickly called Troy.

"Hey Man!" Troy said, Chad could barely hear him because of the music in the background.

"Where are you?" Chad hissed but Troy was drunk and he didn't hear it.

"I'm at the Bar! Damn Man its crazy up in here! You should come down!" Troy said, and there was a girl giggle in the background.

"Troy baby, you're so cute…" she said.

"Who's that?" Chad said getting Angry.

"Oh, Coaches daughter, he is paying me extra by being her boyfriend! So far, I'm loving it!" Troy said laughing with the girl.

"What about Gabriella?" Chad said now pissed off.

"Oh come on Chad, she doesn't satisfy my needs!" Troy said getting a little annoyed," I have to go… See you tomorrow at practice!"

Troy hanged up before Chad can yell at him, Chad through his phone against the wall and stormed out to the bathroom. He couldn't believe his best friend, what has Troy become? Chad looked at Gabriella and Taylor and he softened up.

"I'm going to bed… I'll see you girls in the morning." He kissed Taylor and hugged Gabriella and headed up the stairs.

"You were saying Gabs…" Taylor said looking at Gabriella.

"I think… I might be pregnant." Gabriella said bursting in tears," that's another reason why I can't leave Troy."

"Did you take the test?" Taylor said shocked.

"No, it's in my bag."

"Go take it right now!" Taylor said getting Gabriella's suitcase and opening taking out four boxes. "Go to the bathroom and take it." Taylor said pushing Gabriella in the bathroom and putting the boxes on the table.

Gabriella took all 4 and came out waiting," It says 5 minutes," she said and looked at Taylor who smiled.

"Gabs, you should be happy if you have a kid. Dylan is the best thing that ever happened to me." Taylor said smiling," Troy would be dumb, if he walks out on you just because it will ruin his job. He loves you too."

Gabriella nodded and stared at the Test and saw that the signs are showing.

"Congratulation's Gabby, you're going to be a mother," Taylor smiled and Gabriella hugged Taylor smiling.

"Thank you Tay," Gabby said smiling.

"For what?" Taylor said confused.

"Being the best friend a girl could ever wish for…"

"No problem, why don't you go head to bed?" Gabriella nodded and hugged Taylor one more time and wished her goodnight. She head to bed.

The next morning, Chad had to go to practice. Gabriella and Taylor was still asleep.

Chad walked to the gym saying hey to all the players, until he came across a hangover Troy.

"Hey man, whats up?" Troy said smiling and Chad just stared at him and shook his head. "What?" Troy said confused. Chad just walked away without a word. Troy was confused and he had a frown on his face.

When they played a game, Chad didn't pass it Troy, he passed it to the other teammates giving them a chance for once. The coach was yelling out "PASS IT TO TROY!!!" but everybody followed Chad's lead and passed it to everybody else except Troy.

With the girls

Gabriella came downstairs smiling; she had lots of thought about what she is going to do," Good Morning Taylor!"

Taylor looked up from eating her cereal to find her happy friend," somebody is in a fabulous mood!"

Gabriella giggled," I thought about it! I'm going to talk with Troy today." She smiled.

Taylor gasped and got up and screamed," FINALLY!"

"Shhh, Tay, Dylan is still asleep…" Gabriella giggled.

"No, Chad dropped him off at his mother's house." Taylor said," If I know they will be done in an hour… go home and get ready, look sexy and tell me everything!"

Gabriella laughed and hugged her friend," I will thank Tay, for everything…"

"Why don't you-" the door bell rings and Taylor went to answer it and opens the door. "Sharpay? Hey how are you?" she let a girl come in and Gabriella walked in the living room.

"I'm fabulous, whose this?" Sharpay said confused and stared at Gabriella.

"Oh Gabriella, Sharpay, Sharpay, Gabriella, Sharpay is the Laker's coach daughter… what brings you here?" Taylor asked confused.

"The coach is having a surprise for the boys, since the season is almost over and we have one more game. He wants to congratulate all the boys of their hard work. So I'm inviting the date for the Boys aka the wives/fiancé's/girlfriends and tell them not to tell them about the surprise and then that night they will be really surprise, its going to be tomorrow night!" Sharpay said smiling. She handed an invitation to Taylor.

Taylor laughed," I'll be there, so whose your date?" she said asking Sharpay.

"Well, I'm going to brag, but I'm going out with Troy Bolton!" Sharpay squealed.

Gabriella and Taylor's mouth dropped.

"That's not possible…" Gabriella said having tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay said with attitude… She scoffed," somebody's jealous."

"I'm not jealous, since I'm actually engaged to Troy Bolton for 2 months." Gabriella said and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Prove it!" She said.

"Shar, its actually true," Taylor said and she picked up Gabriella's hand and showed the ring. "I've known them since college."

Sharpay laughed," you girls are funny… I must go… BYE!" she left, thinking they are still joking.

Gabriella started to cry," so, that's where he has been, with her…"

"Gab-"Taylor started.

"I'm sorry Taylor, but I need to go…" Gabriella ran to her car and drove to her house and parked outside. She decided she needs to talk about this with Troy… Maybe he has been blowing Sharpay off and Sharpay is being too strong. She walked on the house and started making Troy lunch. All his favorites, she heard the door open and a bag fell to the floor. She just continued to make the food and felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Hey Baby, I missed you!" Troy said," that's why I came early!"

Gabriella sighed and started putting stuff on the table… another lie.

"Hey whats wrong?" Troy said confused.

"Nothing… just tired," Gabriella lied," Lunch is served…" she watched Troy sit down and she was about to go upstairs until.

"Brie aren't you going to eat with me?" Troy said confused even more.

"Do you want me to?" Gabriella said raising her eyebrow at him and he nodded slowly confused why she was acting like that. She sat down and put stuff on her plate. It was quiet.

Troy dropped of his fork and knife onto the plate violently that made Gabriella jump," Gabriella whats wrong? Every time we eat your always in a talkative mood!" he said.

Gabriella stared at him," um I'm not hungry anymore… I'm going to go take a shower." She said and got up from her seat. She was about to leave until Troy pulled her back from grabbing her hand.

"Brie… stop being stubborn and tell me whats wrong?" Troy said softly.

"Fine! You want to know whats wrong!? I'm Pregnant Troy! Your going to be a father!" Gabriella said angry.

Troy smiled," Really? I'm going to be a father?" he picked up Gabriella and twirled her around," that's great news…" he put her down and Gabriella pushed him away. "Aren't you happy? We get to be a family now!"

Gabriella started to tear up," Troy, I can't do this anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Troy said kind of afraid.

"Troy, I'm sick of you lying to me! I know you weren't in Chicago last night because I went to Chad's and Taylor's and Chad had no clue what I was talking about! You've been lying to me Troy! I just want to know why?" Gabriella said folding her arms.

"Brie-" Troy started.

"I'm sick of you leaving almost every night Troy, the coaches daughter came to Taylor's this morning and she said she was dating you! Look me in the eye Troy and tell me the truth…" Gabriella said crying even more.

Troy looked her in the eye and he felt a pain of guilt," I'm dating Sharpay Evans…"

Gabriella shut her eyes closed, "maybe we were going a little bit too fast Troy…" and she put her hands on her stomach," goodbye Troy…" she took off her ring and puts it in his hands and ran upstairs.

"GABRIELLA WAIT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Troy said running after her.

Everything is alright  
Some of the time  
Are we going through a phase  
Are we moving too fast  
Going too slow  
Am I just afraid to make mistakes

I want to keep it real now  
And don't make a sound  
I want to see it in your eyes  
Are we going to shake it up  
Or knock it down  
But deep inside  
I know that we'll survive

'Cause you are the only one  
That gets me  
Knows me  
Feels me  
Has me  
And you are the only one  
Who's close enough  
To drive me crazy  
Frustrate me  
Complicate me  
Make it harder than it needs to be  
But the things that you do  
And the things that you say  
Make me want to stay 

The next day Troy had to leave for the surprise party; Gabriella called Taylor and told her everything. Gabriella was packing up her stuff to move into Taylor's till she finds her own home. She was half way done and she got tired. She turned on the TV and E! News came on.

"I'm here, for a surprise party for all the Lakers boys! Today we get to find out whose dating who, and who Troy Bolton been hiding from us. They think they are at a press conference, but ladies and gents they are going to be shocked." The lady said and then they had a camera inside. It was dark all of a sudden the lights came back on and the basketball team was shocked. Then they had a shot of a upset Troy. Troy thought Gabriella was there when he saw Taylor and Chad hugging, he search through the crowd to find her. But she wasn't there. He sighed and was about to leave till her heard his name being called.

"Troy!" Sharpay ran up to him and smiled," isn't this a great surprise?!" she said.

Troy looked at her, she wasn't Gabriella. It was his job, the one that is giving him a lot of money. He sighed and saw the Camera people get into his face.

"Is this your mystery girl? Sharpay Evans?" The lady questioned.

"Yes I am the Mystery girl, and I'm so happy Troy and I get to go more public!"

Chad and Taylor watched and felt terrible for Gabriella. But Chad figured out something, Troy wasn't bragging about having Sharpay Evans being his girlfriend, he wasn't saying anything. He looked like a mess. Taylor sighed and texted Gabriella.

Are you okay hun? Xox Tay!

Idk, I'll let you know when I officially move out… Gabs

He still loves you… xox Tay

What makes you say that? He doesn't love me Tay… he never did. Gabs

Gabs look at him, does that look like happy Troy? Xox Tay

He looks like a mess Gabs

Get your butt here and get your man! Xox Tay

Idk Tay Gabs

Gabby what did he say when you told him your pregnant? Xox Tay

He was really happy, he eyes was filled with joy Gabs

…. Gabs, he's only dating Sharpay because he won't get a spot on the Lakers and make lots of money to support you Xox Tay

OMG! Tay! I need to get there! Gabs

Gabriella ran upstairs and grabbed a black dress and quickly put it on. She put on makeup and let her hair fall down on her shoulders. She ran downstairs and into her car and drove as fast as she could there. She turned on the radio.

"We will come back to Troy and Sharpay, lets meet the others why don't we! Right after this break!" all of a sudden a song started playing. Gabriella started thinking about all the things Troy did.

Flashback

Gabriella walked home and yawned," TROY?!" she was confused she saw rose pedals leading her towards their backyard. She gasped and smiled. Troy has finally wore a tux, he was standing by the pool and turned on the music.

"Gabriella Montez, since you told me you hated missing prom because you didn't have a date, will you be my date?" Troy said. Today was Prom for all the High school seniors. Gabriella smiled and took his hand. They started dancing and Troy whispered sweet things in her ears.

Another Flashback

Gabriella felt sick and Troy had a huge meeting.

"Brie! Your sick!"

"Troy, you have to go! Your you'll get fired! I'll be fine…" she said while coughing. "Just go… for me?"

"Only for you babe…" Troy sighed and left the house.

10 minutes passed and Gabriella was watching Harry potter on TV, the door of their room opened and she found Troy holding her favorite food. Taco Bell. She smiled at him.

"Troy you didn't have to do that! What about your meeting?" Gabriella said shocked.

"Your more important then my meeting… and I can find another job…" Troy said kissing her forehead. "Now eat up, and take your medicine."

Flashback ends

Gabriella came out of her flashback and found herself at the party, she parked the car and ran inside.

"Gabs? What are you doing here?" Chad said confused.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella said.

"I don't know I haven't been paying attention to him…" Chad said looking at Taylor.

"I'm proud of you Gabs, like I said go get your man!" Taylor smiled and pointed to Troy.

Gabriella looked to where Troy was he looked bored out of his mind, while Sharpay went on and on about who knows what. Then the camera people came back.

"Look at the lovely couple, Told you we will be back… now Troy tell us more about the love of your life…." The lady said talking about Sharpay.

Troy sighed," well-"

Gabriella walked up to him and leaned against the wall, she was still behind him," yeah tell us about the love of your life…"

Troy stood still he knew that voice… he loved that voice. He turned around and smiled," Brie…"

The Lady," So tell us…"

"The love of my life, laughs at my lame jokes, she's beautiful, we both have so much in common, I can't stand to be away from her, I just love her so much…"

Sharpay still thinks its her and she smiled wide," awe Troy your so sweet… I love you too…"

"I'm not finished… The love of my life loves George Clooney…"

Sharpay was confused she mumbled," I don't like George Clooney, whose that?"

Troy smiled," She is also pregnant with my baby… and she is… well I hope she is my Fiancé…"

Sharpay mouth dropped," Troy, I'm not pregnant with your baby! What are you talking about?"

Troy turns to Sharpay," not you," He turns to the camera people," the love of my life and my mystery girl isn't Sharpay Evans… It's Gabriella Montez… my Fiancé… I love her a lot and I never meant to hurt her…"

Gabriella eyes turned teary and she walked towards him," I love you too, and I know everything…"

Troy looks at her and smiles, he takes out the ring and puts it on her hand.

The lady," Aww," she said, "We will come back after this break, and we will leave this beautiful couple alone."

They walked away and Sharpay stands there and pulls Gabriella away," Troy, my father is paying you lots of money to date me! If you don't date me then you'll lose the spot on the team!" she said and her father came up to them.

"Sorry darling, but I'm not kicking Troy off the team, he's the best…" Coach Evans said," Sorry about this, I didn't mean to cause any trouble… I'm trying to be the best father… congrats on the baby by the way."

Gabriella smiled," Don't worry about it…" Troy smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

The Evans walked away and Troy and Gabriella walked away.

"Gabby, I've been thinking, its time to set a wedding date… how about the day we met George Clooney and met each other…"

"June 7th, two months, twenty days away from today. I love it." Gabriella said smiling.

Through the ups and downs  
I do  
Just want to be with you  
We're through

'Cause you are the only one  
That gets me  
Knows me  
Feels me  
Has me  
And you are the only one  
Who's close enough  
To drive me crazy

'Cause you are the only one  
That gets me  
Knows me  
Feels me  
Has me  
And you are the only one  
Who's close enough  
To drive me crazy  
Frustrate me  
Complicate me  
Make it harder than it needs to be  
But the things that you do  
And the things that you say  
Make me want to stay

But the things that you do  
And the things that you say  
Make me want to stay

June 7th came by and by the beach there was white roses, and everybody was sitting down. Gabriella was freaking out, the priest caught the flu and she didn't have a last minute priest.

"Wait! I remembered something, my sister had the same problem and she went on this website called and she had her best friend get them married... isn't that cool to have somebody so close to you to get you married?" Taylor said thinking about it.

Gabriella stared at her and grabbed her phone. She went on the website and did what the direction told her," hmm, that would be cool."

"So cool! Okay sorry back to the problem!" Taylor said and looked at Gabriella," who is the new priest?"

"you are…" Gabriella smiled.

"Wait what?"

Gabriella showed Taylor her phone screen," … You better get out there!"

Taylor was still shocked," Gabby wait!"

Gabriella," see you out there!"

Taylor walked out to the chapel," I'm a priest? In 5 seconds?"

Troy looked at Taylor confused, "Taylor, where's the priest?"

Taylor smiled," Right here! Gabriella signed me up for the , me and my stupid mouth!"

Troy and Chad stared at Taylor in shocked," That's new…" Troy whispered to Chad.

Troy was wearing a Tux, something he really hates to wear. He stands next to the priest. He watched as the bridesmaid and the grooms people (forgot what its called) walk through the aisle. Sharpay and Gabriella became friends. Sharpay apologized for everything and they forgave her… well not that easy. When the 'Here comes the bride' song came on. Gabriella appeared with her father by her side. Gabriella designed her own dress. It was crème and it was strapless. It was sort of long and at beautiful designs on it, you could barely see the baby bump. Gabriella finally got what she wished for, she was finally a designer. Somebody saw her dress at the Laker's party and fell in love with it. They offered her, her own clothing line. Gabriella smiled at Troy and he looked at her stunned by her beauty.

Gabriella's father kissed her cheek and sat next to her mother. Troy still stared at Gabriella who was staring at the waves.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Gabriella and Troy as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Troy… you may start…" Taylor said.

Gabriella whispered," Nice work Tay…" Troy chuckled

"Gabriella, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. This ring and these words are just simply a way to show the rest of the world what has been in my heart for as long as I've known you. I love you, Gabriella Sawyer Montez. I always have, and I always will. Even though we will have some up and downs in the future I know we will make it through." Troy turns in to the crowd," Thank you George Clooney for having the Ocean Eleven premiere in Mexico, because if you didn't I wouldn't be spending the rest of my life," he turns to Gabriella," to an amazing girl like Gabriella, you're the right girl for me. Even though I'm stupid and I tell lame jokes, I'm glad that you chose me to be your forever and always."

Gabriella stared at him and whipped her tears," Troy Alexander Bolton, we've been through so much together and despite how confused I've been or lost I've might've gotten there was always you finding me, saving me. You deserve to be adored. So, that's what we're going to do..Your baby and me. We're going to adore you for years to come. I'm so terribly in love with you and I always will be. I'll be by your side through every decisions you make, because the things that you do and the things that you say… it makes me want to stay. Troy Bolton, you're my Edward Cullen, Romeo, Shrek, Bugs bunny, Taylor Lautner," Gabriela sighed dreamily," Just kidding… you're my everything… and I hope you know that I will never ever break your heart…and you will never break mine, because you have they key to it."

"Do you Troy Bolton take Gabriella Montez as your wife?" Taylor said smiling.

"Hell yeah I do!" Troy said and everybody laughed.

"Gabriella Montez do you take Troy Bolton as your Husband?" Taylor asked.

"I do," Gabriella smiled.

"Rings?" Gabriella and Troy exchange rings.

Taylor smiled and said," in the power invested in me or in findpriestin5secs I pronounce you Husband and Wife!" She squealed and went red," Sorry, umm Troy Bolton you can kiss your wife…"

"Really?" Troy said excited.

"Yes troy!" Taylor said nodding.

"FINALLY!" Troy said and kissed Gabriella who laughed.

Gabriella whispered," you're the only one for me Troy Bolton!"


End file.
